


花语

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 独典
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus





	花语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722320) by [GrimAnonymousRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/GrimAnonymousRex). 



路德维希清扫着落败的花束，叹了口气，花束中有岩桐，紫色风信子，铃兰，樱草花，放在床边小桌上，开了一周之久。

“抱歉，”路德维希低声说道，“至少，这些花盛开的时候非常漂亮。”贝瓦尔德甚至还没来得及看一眼，他就要把这些花清扫出去，真可惜。

“不过没关系，今天早上我给你新买了一束花。”笑容温和，嘴角微微翘起，不甚明显。“有橡树花，红白康乃馨，蒲公英和勿忘我。闻起来很香，勿忘我是蓝色的，看起来生机勃勃，跟你的眼睛一样。”

话语在舌头上滚了几滚，始终没说出口，路德维希已有数周无法与那双蓝眼睛对望，应该是，将近两个月了。他握住爱人的双手，拇指摩挲着皮肤，对方颇为平静。“布拉金斯基医生说你脑袋里的肿块几乎都消失了，他们现在准备把你胳膊上的石膏取下来。”

但是对于左腿，他们却无能为力，左腿在撞击时卡住受伤，之后贝瓦尔德又从山坡上滚下。

“啊，路德维希…这些花真好看。”贝瓦尔德发现路德维希仍会微微脸红，这个男人用只有他们两人知晓的方式表达情意：红色菊花，红色康乃馨，红色郁金香。贝瓦尔德握住他的手，对他耳语，“我也爱你，当然，我爱你，过来…”时，路德维希才彻底放松下来。

“他要入狱了，那个司机。”这毫无疑问，那个司机喝得烂醉，把车开到了对面车道。

还有…

“我当时应该跟你在一起，如果我…或许-”不，脑海中的理智发出抗议，让他停下。‘如果我也在场，我们会一同被撞，别傻了。’

路德维希很怕有一天，他得带着一束仙客来*，来看望贝瓦尔德。

深吸一口气，吸了吸鼻子，路德维希眨眨眼忍住眼泪，从背包里拿出书。“上次我读到哪里了，我们继续，可以吗？我认为伊丽莎白·班纳特只是在彭伯里庄园里散步…“

路德维希跪在他身前，贝瓦尔德双手颤抖，拿起那枚规整摆放在盒中的戒指。戒指样式简单却尽显高雅，堪称完美。他甚至不记得自己是如何拿起那枚戒指，只知道自己把戒指套上手指，点了点头，之后，艰难地说出，”我愿意。“因为那时他幸福得简直能飞起来，头脑晕眩到几乎吐出来。

听着路德维希读书声，贝瓦尔德记起来了，这一切。他记得婚礼那天晚上盛开的红色罂粟，别在西装领口的樱草花，还有那时他说，‘没有你，我不知道该怎样活下去’，话语一如橙色的花朵，宣誓着他永恒的爱意。他更记得，每次争吵后，他们都会给对方买一束风信子，以表歉意。

贝瓦尔德最后看见的，是一丛豌豆花，之后他便再也无法睁开双眼，周围是熊熊火焰，还有忙碌的救援队和医务人员。

贝瓦尔德最先看见的，是一束花，满满当当插放在花瓶中，有白色石楠，蓝色紫罗兰，而花束中间，是一朵正值盛放的玫瑰。

仙客来*：紫色仙客来用于离别场景，送别他人，表达思念及失去的爱情。


End file.
